Talk:Everlasting Emotions
Comments Uh, I hope you enjoy it. [[User:Oatmeal-|'ISABELLE FUHRMAN.']] [[User talk:Oatmeal-|'WHEN IM FAMOUS']] 19:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I really like the descriptive language you use in it - also, Courtney's morning routine is really Courtney-ish (calendar, quote of the day etc.) as well as her obsession with Duncan in her dream. Well written indeed! CK11 Hrey! ^_^ 21:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) WIth Courtney being my favorite character and Duncan my least favorite, I can't say I like the pairing, but you managed to make it cute... even though it was a dream. Good job, your writing has definitely improved since your last cancelled story! Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 22:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Holy crap, that was good. Seriously, one of my fave one-shots on the wiki. It was cleverly written, and flowed perfectly, like, way better than I could have ever written it myself. Great job Shawn <33 Maybe you could make a little series out of this. o-o Spongebob Squarepants for SSB4! I mean, it makes SO much sense... ...right? 22:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I liked it, it had good flow and it worked well. It is well written and despite it being short (even though it is a one-shot) it still works a decent plot in. Good work. Have my devious flim-flams caused you to reliquish your emotion well-being? 23:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) It's a short but wonderful story. I don't really like the pairing, but it was well-written and cute. Courtney was also in character (her daily routine seems like something Courtney would do. :P) Good job! :D If you have time to think of a beautiful end, then live beautifully 23:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) It's short, but very well done. Towards the end, I actually felt sorry ''for Courtney. :( The dream-part is what made it worse for me, because you knew she didn't even have that chance. Great writing, I really liked it. <3 Sunslicer2 ''The tribe '' 23:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I liked this, It was well written. Despite it being short I still enjoyed it. Great work. Please find a nice dark ditch and just stay there I'm not saying you have to throw yourself in there head first and kill yourself, just find a nice ditch and just stay there, stay away from us please. 07:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I thought it was well-written and engaging, and I love the sense of mystery that is present. You should keep writing I'm licensed to chill 20:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I agree with all the comments here Shawn! I loved this story and as I've already said, it's one of my favourite one shots on the wiki! Well Done buddy :P [[User:LightningandDakotaFan6|'Remember the past, plan for the future, but live for today,' '''because yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come.']] 20:24, August 24, 2013 (UTC) NOOOOOO! DUNCAN COME BACK TO COURTNEY! Oh, I should comment this is really good. Love it. DUNCAN!!!!!!!!! Suki-Chan5930 (talk) 20:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I agree with every comment like that one dude said. I can picture the story very clearly and I can imagine every little detail. That's AMAZING. The best part is that the characters STAY in character. In my opinion, those two things make a fanfic worth reading. :) Excellent work, my friend. 10/10 PinkyTalk 21:03, August 24, 2013 (UTC) That was very cute. Poor Courtney. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 21:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) It was an excellent story. I was surprised a bit because I first thought it was Bridgette and Geoff. That shows how smart I am. But it was an amzing story. In the beginning there was nothing. Then there was SURVIVOR! (talk) 21:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Dude that was great! The sensory details are great and the way you told it truly felt like a dream flowing by. It's a very well written piece dude... good work! Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 05:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I liked it. Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 01:05, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Awwww, this was really rather cute. But this is the reason I can not force myself to ship Duncan x Courtney it will always be a lopsided relationship- and those never work out. Great work Shawn!! ZacAttack Rawr 09:25, August 28, 2013 (UTC)